The present invention relates to a one-way clutch for transferring rotation torque in only one direction, more particularly to a one-way clutch provided with a retainer which requires no crimping work and is equipped with a durable metal spring.
In a one-way clutch having a shell-type outer race, a retainer is fitted into an outer race having a cam surface on its inner circumferential surface, and an inner race or a rotation shaft is fitted into the inner hole of the retainer during assembly. In this case, rollers are disposed in the pockets of the retainer, and springs are usually provided in the pockets of the retainer to push the rollers in the circumferential direction.
As a spring for use in the above-mentioned retainer, a metal spring 32 having a leaf 32a is formed separately as shown in FIG. 7B, and the main body portion of the metal spring 32 is crimped onto the bar portion 31a of a retainer 31 as shown in FIG. 7A. Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 6, a V-shaped leaf 33b is formed on one side of a bar portion 33a in the pocket 33c of a retainer 33 to push a roller (not shown) disposed in the pocket 33c in one direction.
As described above, in the retainer of the conventional one-way clutch, the spring for pushing the roller is either a separate type wherein the metal spring 32 is crimped onto the bar portion 31a of the retainer 31 or an integrated type wherein the leaf 33b is integrated with the bar portion 33a of the retainer 33. However, in the one-way clutch comprising the metal springs 32 crimped one by one onto the retainer 31, much time and labor are taken during assembly, and a special skill is required to pressure-fit the retainer into the inner circumferential surface of the outer race, whereby assembly cost cannot be reduced.
In addition, in the integrated type one-way clutch wherein the spring 33b is formed on the retainer 33 as shown in FIG. 6, since the retainer 33 is usually formed of a synthetic resin, the spring 33b itself is low in durability. Furthermore, the metal mold for producing the retainer is complicated, inferior in durability and reliability and high in cost.